


A Day Apart

by clairytale



Category: Maritime Weakness, Original Story, The Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairytale/pseuds/clairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarice's first day.<br/>The court case is closed.<br/>She has no choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Apart

"I can't believe this." You say, pushing your hair out of your face.  
It's a hot Summer's day, and you're wearing a tank top and loose fitting cargo shorts.  
You were taken by the police early that morning, and you're now sitting in a hot courtroom, sweating up a storm. "You can't do this! …Can you?" You ask, nervously twitching in your seat.  
The windows were opened to let in stickily hot air. As you stare at the police officer who's standing guard in the doorway, another bead of sweat drops down your face and lands on the concrete.  
He sighs, tired of wearing his uniform, and tired of standing there, watching over this angry teen who constantly complained. "Kid, we have all the right in the world to do this. Your guardian is-" "Is an amazing person who loves me, and shouldn't be accused of this!"  
He sighs again, and the clock strikes twelve o'clock.  
__________________  
The rumble of the car makes you slouch in your chair and press your arms more firmly together in a criss-crossed fashion.  
This was not encouraging.  
You look out the window to see a car labeled Institute of Paeri just outside.  
This is not encouraging at all.  
"Where are they going to take my brother?" You beg the police officer, looking at him with tears in your eyes- something you never thought would happen.  
"It's not, 'where are they taking your brother'. It's 'where are they taking YOU."  
You look at him with shock.  
You need another pill.  
"Can I go to the bathroom really quickly?" You ask, fidgeting more in your seat, dying to get up and stretch so you can run away as fast as you can. "Yeah, sure, go ahead." He says, waving his hand towards the bathroom down the hall. "Go quickly."  
____________________  
You swallow the pill dry, nearly choking on the tiny pill. "Bluh!"  
Th police officer bangs on the door. "Get out, already! They're ready for you!" He yells, nearly making you jump out of your skin. "Fine, fine! I want to see my brother first, though!" You yell right back.  
He groans.  
"Fine."  
____________________  
You only get two minutes to spend with him, standing awkwardly in the tiny, sweaty, stuffy room.  
Yale stood there looking at you, his hazel eyes looking you dead in yours.  
He looks heartbroken, but he's concealing the pain nicely, smiling just a little bit.  
"We wont be apart for too long, okay?" He said, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side with just a slight bit of his cockiness showing.  
You just want to hug him and strangle him at the same time.  
He ruffles your hair rather awkwardly as a sign of devotion between a brother and a sister. "It'll be fine." He said, not meaning any harm, but still not meaning it, either.  
You two stood there awkwardly until the end of the two minutes was almost reached.  
It was only then that he really showed any true emotions as to the current situation you two were in.  
He hugged you tighter than he's ever hugged you before, your hair in one hand, the other wrapped around your back, squeezing your arms to your side, and your face being buried in his shirt. "It'll be okay, sis. It'll be okay." He was mostly informing himself that it would be alright more than you, but it was okay.  
You could've sworn that you felt a tear drip onto your nose…  
The police came in and split you two apart. "Jeez… That wasn't very long." He said, choking back his fear, letting go of you suddenly. He had a big heart and he was a eery cool guy, but he was afraid to show others his feelings… Even those who he trusted, like you.  
The police officers pulled you apart, dragging you off and out the door.  
You never shed a tear.  
You couldn't.  
Not in front of your brother.  
You simply couldn't do something so heinous as to show your feelings like that!  
You do, however, cry out, "FINE!"  
He stands there, dumbfounded, for just a few minutes.  
You see this as you're led outside by the elbow by a police officer.  
You are shoved into the car, your face in your hands. You sat in the back seat the entire way, bumping along the road.  
From that moment on, you knew this was not going to end well.  
_____________________  
A man dressed in white was leading you down a white hallway.  
You had your arms wrapped around your waist as you slouched, walking behind him.  
You had no choice, so why not follow this blabbermouth to your destiny?  
He kept going on and on about how this facility was the greatest in the entire country, and how every one of the staff would take care of you full time, and how there would be no sharp objects anywhere in the facility.  
You dragged your feet.  
You were still wearing the same sweaty tank top and shorts, and the belt that had previously been there to keep them up was now gone, so you found string to be your new belt.  
As you walked down the hall, your socked feet making you stumble, you recalled an odd memory. You just couldn't quite recall what the memory was about.  
_____________________  
You sat on your new bed, a blank look on your face, your legs spread out, and  your elbows on your knees, your arms hanging down from them.  
You could remember no time where being alone was this much of an issue.  
You had no roommate, according to Dr. Ellton.  
She sat there all day with her hair in her face, spread out around her head.  
She missed lunch and dinner, all on account of her sitting there, staring at the wall.  
This had to be the worst day of her life.


End file.
